Substitute Mother
by luckystar994
Summary: Hinata always wanted to be a mother, but when a baby arrieves at her door step can she take the callenge of being a 12-year old mother
1. Chapter 1

Ding Dong

Ding Dong.

Hinata dropped the plate from her soapy hand into a sink full of bubbles.

She looked at the clock on the piece of wall above the door entrance.

11:00

"Who would be knocking at this time?"

Hinata slowly made her way down the hallway, careful not to bump into any tables or photo frames along the way. The 12 year old opened the glass see-through door that revealed the warm summer night. She poked her head though the door and was hit by a summer breeze. Hinata looked left and right, but saw no one.

"Hmm… probably some kids playing a joke.' She sighed softly and retreated to the kitchen. But, before she could she heard a faint cooing noise behind her. She spun around and saw a basket on her pouch. It was a wooden twig basket topped with a wool blanket. But it wasn't the basket that surprised Hinata it was what was poking out of it. A tiny head with a patch of black hair was looking at her with blue eyes.

She gasped. "A baby…" she said wide eyed.

She kneeled down besides the child and put her hand over her mouth, speechless. The baby merely laughed at the Hyuuga. Hinata turned her direction to the note attached to the wool blanket. In shaking hands, she slowly picked up the paper. She mumbled under her breath…

This is my child, his name is Abeyo. I beg of you for one favor. I'm a single mother who just lost her job and I can no longer take care of him. If I put him in an orphanage I'm afraid of someone adopting him. I will be back for him one day but until then I hope that you would take care of him. Tell Abeyo I love him.

Hinata looked at the child, tearing starting to fill her eyes. She bit her lip hardly then began to gently stoke the smiling baby.

"Don't worry Abeyo; you're in good hands…."

Hinata put her arms around the child, and slowly began to lift him above the basket. She cradled him, and looked at him with soft eyes, then carried him into the coolness of the Hyuuga manor.

Neji rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen looking for his little cousin.

Seeing no signs of life in the room he activated his Byukagan. Blue and white visions covered his vision. He saw Hinata sitting on the couch holding a blanket in her arms. She was holding something else too. Neji looked at the scene for a few seconds and deactivated the veins.

"A baby bottle…?" Neji said clueless

"Is she pretending be a mother or something" Neji knew that Hinata always wanted to be a mother, but he never thought that she would do this.

Neji peaked into the room and saw Hinata humming a lullaby to the bundle of blankets.

A little arm poked out of the blanket and touched Hinata's face.

"OH MY…"Neji screamed aloud

Hinata jumped in surprised almost falling off the sofa with the child. Quickly, but carefully she got off the couch and speed walked to Neji.

"Neji, please be quiet he finally fell asleep" Hinata whispered

"Hinata…" Neji said putting holding her down in her place "….where in the world did you get a baby"

Hinata began to get tense.

"I-I…you see…well" Hinata said shakily

"Please tell that isn't yours, Hinata" Neji pleaded

"Well…technically…" Hinata said looking the other way

Neji slowly and shakily let go of Hinata's jacket. He walked to the corner of the room, hands covering his mouth.

"W-who's the father?" he asked

"I-I don't know, I was j-just minding my own business, and he sort of just came…you know what I mean" Hinata stuttered

A very bad image filed Neji's mind. He eyes widened, he felt a lump in his throat and hardly swallowed it.

"Neji, what's wrong..." asked Hinata as she gently laid the baby on the sofa. "…you look like your about to throw up"

"I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY COUSIN GAVE BIRTH TO KID AT 12, HOW DO YOU THINK I'D LOOK" Neji screamed at her angrily

The loudness of the remark hit the child's eardrums. His eyes shot open, he began to bawl.

Hinata quickly hurried to Abeyo, and began to rock him gently.

"I did not give birth Neji…" Hinata hissed through grinned teeth careful not to disturb the baby. "I found him on the porch, his mother left him here, and I have to take care him"

Neji sighed in relief.

He slowly walked to his cousin and stared at Abeyo. He gently began to pet the child, like he was some puppy.

"Don't cry kid , you're in good hands…."


	2. Send in Backup

"I'm sure this would be good for you"

"I'm sure this would be good for you"

Hinata stared at Abeyo in her arms, while her father spoke.

"Hinata, this will teach you responsibly, and if the child dies I will know you are callable of."

Hinata head shot up at her father's statement. She looked down at the baby. Abeyo was trying to figure out what the thing around her neck was (her headband) by chewing on it.

Her father raised an eyebrow.

"Teething…." Hinata said smiling weakly

She knew that a person's life was in her hands…that if she screwed up she could kill him.

Hinata held Abeyo more closely to her chest.

"Don't worry…I can do it"

(A few days later)

Hinata sat rather sluggish on the couch with Abeyo leaning against her stomach asleep.

She sighed heavily; she hasn't had a good night's sleep in days. Whenever she closed her eyes to try and take a nap, Abeyo would start bawling trying to get her attention.

She slowly sat up with Abeyo in her arms, and walked to the crib her cousin's teammate TenTen brought her. She lowered the baby gently and slowly into the crib. She collapsed on the sofa with out thinking twice about it.

"Finally I can take a nice long…"

DING DONG

DING DONG

Hinata let a loud groan.

She slowly pushed herself of the couch and slowly made her way down the hallway.

"Whoever this guy is, he's lucky he didn't wake Abeyo…"

&

Kiba ran down the streets of Konoha leaving only dust behind him. He ran, ran, ran, and…

BAM

Kiba's face hit the road. He laid there as he felt his feet reach the ground.

"Serves you right for rushing" Said a voice that was trailing behind.

"Shut up Shino…" Kiba said picking himself off the ground, and spitting out dirt that found its way into his mouth.

(Later)

Kiba pushed the doorbell impatiently until Shino slapped it down.

"Remember now, there's a child in there, for all we know he could be sleeping." Shino said sternly

Kiba mumbled a few curses under his breath as the door made a few clicking noises, and slowly opened.

The door revealed Hinata in a purple baby tee that was covered in some orange substance. Her hair was no longer neat and brushed, but now stringy and tangled.

Her eyes looked tired and complemented the huge bags under her them.

"Hinata are you alright…." Asked Kiba as he stared in amazement at the Hyuuga girl

Hinata rubbed her eyes with her left hand as she nodded.

"I j-just hadn't had a good night sleep in a while that's all" Hinata said yawning

"P-please come in" Hinata said starting her way down the hall. Kiba and Shino hesitated, but slowly walked into the house. When they reached the living room, Kiba almost had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping. The floor was buried under bottles, and baby clothes as far as the eye can see. And in the far right corner they saw a yellow baby crib coated in pictures of bees, an inside was a child barely larger that a boot was sleeping

"Hinata what happened" Shino asked. Kiba saw the worry ness in his voice

Hinata looked down her hand covering her mouth. She let out a sob, and began to cry softly. Kiba rushed to her to began to rub her back.

"What's wrong Hinata" Shino said coming to the two genin.

"I-It's so hard…." She said sobbing into her hands "I can't barley (Hic) keep k-keep my eyes open. I've haven't been outside in days. I what was I thinking when I thought I could take care of a child?"

Kiba put his head on Hinata's head trying to comfort her. Suddenly an idea sprang into Kiba's head.

"How about if I and Shino take care of the kid while you get some sleep" Kiba said loudly.

"What?!" Hinata and Shino said at the same time

'B-but you guys…."

"Don't sweat it Hinata we can do it" Kiba said smiling

"Do I have a say in this?" Shino asked Kiba

"No" Kiba snapped at him

"Well it would be nice to take a break…but…"

"No buts Hinata" Kiba said interrupting her and started motion her to go upstairs "We can handle it…"

Hinata slowly made her way up the stairs, but before she reached the top stair she turned and said…

"If you guys need any help just wake me up"

&

Kiba and Shino stood next to the crib watching the child sleep.

"Good job Kiba" Shino hissed "We don't know anything about kids"

"Calm down what could possibly go wrong"

Slowly Abeyo's eyes began to open. Seeing the two stranger staring at him and began to cry.

"Oh….shoot" Shino said turning to Kiba "What do we do"

"Umm… maybe he's hungry." Kiba said running to the kitchen

Kiba returned to the living room with some mashed pees, and found Shino with his arms out with bugs, coming out sleeves making a line leading to Abeyo. The bugs were under Him lifting him over the crib and gently rocking him.

Kiba stood there amazed, almost dropping the food.

"Shino…" He managed to let out

"Hey…" He said as if they were discussing the weather

"Let him down" Kiba said his voice cracking.

The bugs obeyed and wrapped around the child's stomach and gently lowered him into the crib. Kiba sighed and walked to the crib. Taking out a spoon he dipped it into the bowl, and put it in front of Abeyo. Abeyo sucked in his lips, and shook his head.

"Guess he's not hungry…" Shino said sighing

Kiba turned his head left and pouted.

"Hey Shino" said Kiba turning towards Shino "do you think he needs to get… you know… changed?"

Shino froze.

"I've never changed a diaper before…'" he finally said

"Me either but, it's worth a shot" Kiba said picking him up and holding him 1 foot in front of him.

"Come' on"

&

Abeyo looked from Kiba to Shino. Shino and Kiba stood there blankly as the child sat on the changing table in only a diaper.

"Umm…." Kiba said staring at the child

"How about you do the honors…" Shino said shakily

Kiba with shaky hands pulled the tapes off the diaper.

Both boys looked, and both fell over and passed out.

(Later)

Abeyo began bawling. Kiba rushed over as Shino steadily followed

"What's wrong now…?" Kiba groaned looking at the baby.

"Hey Kiba" said Shino walking next to Kiba "Is it me or does that baby look pale"

Kiba put his hand over the Abeyo's forehand and pulled back.

"Shino think he has a fever…." Kiba said scarily

Abeyo let out a coughing noise and moaned.

"Yeah I think you're right" Shino said picking up Abeyo. Abeyo put his head on Shino's shoulder while making a face that looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"I think we should wake up Hinata" Shino said rocking back and forth with the baby in his hands.

"No we can not wake up Hinata, she deserves a nap, and we can't just wake her up because the baby's making some funny noises" Kiba protested.

Abeyo made a sound that almost made it sound like he was choking. He shot his head down and threw up all over Shino's back.

Shino shuttered, and his right eye began twitching.

"He just threw up on me didn't he" Shino said trembling

"Yeah"

(An hour later)

Abeyo laid in his crib with an icepack resting on his forehead.

"Kiba it's been an hour and his fever isn't going down, we have to wake Hinata up."

Shino said sternly

"No I told Hinata we can do it, and I'm not giving up" He responded stubbornly

&

Hinata tossed and turned restlessly on her bed.

"Maybe I should check on them" Hinata thought getting up and putting on her purple slippers.

Before she touched the doorknob, she pondered for a second

"If I go downstairs and everything's alright, it'll make it look like I don't trust them"

Hinata heard voices making its way through the door. She pressed her ear against the door and heard…

"Face it Kiba we can't do this"

"You give up too easily Shino"

"Too easily…. THE KID'S GOT A FLIPPN FEVER"

Hinata gasped.

"A-a fever…"

She burst through the door and sprinted down the stairs. She found her way to the living room. She almost screamed at the sight before her.

Abeyo, as pale as a ghost, lying in the crib with an icepack on his forehead making gurgling noises. Kiba and Shino were both screaming at one another about rubbish.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE' Hinata screamed

The room went quiet and everyone stared at her. She rushed to the crib and lifted Abeyo knocking off the icepack.

"H-Hinata…!" Kiba said scarily. He had never heard Hinata screamed like that before.

Hinata felt Abeyo's forehead and gasped. She glared at the boys.

"He did it" said Shino pointing at Kiba.

Hinata broke her gale then ran into the kitchen. Kiba and Shino looked down in shame. It was quiet for 10 minutes then Hinata returned with Abeyo sucking on a pacifier with a little container filled with a pink substance, probably medicine. She slowly lowered Abeyo into the crib, and then turned to her teammates looking like she was about to murder someone.

"Ok Abeyo had a temperature of 103o start explaining" she said crossing her arms

"Umm..." said Shino looking at Kiba "Well we thought we could handle it….well Kiba did"

"Guys do you know what happens when you don't properly treat a fever" Hinata asked angrily.

"Umm…." Kiba said

"Bad things…" Hinata said. "If I didn't come down here who knows would could have happened to him."

"Hinata we're-…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT KIBA" Hinata screamed "YOU GUYS COULD OF KILLED HIM"

Hinata had never been so mad in her life. She was kill kittens in front of orphans on Christmas Eve angry. She looked and Kiba and Shino feeling shame run through their bodies.

"We're sorry" Kiba said sounding like he was about to cry.

Hinata sighed heavily.

"What was I am doing…" Hinata thought to herself

'I'm sorry guys…" Hinata said looking down "It's just I promised the mother that I'll take Care of Abeyo and….I never go back on my word"

Hinata walked to the two boys and kissed them each on the cheek.

"You may be lousy Fathers, but you're the best friend a girl could ask for" Hinata said giving them a big group hug.


	3. A Shocking Statement

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha pushing a stroller with a laughing child inside

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha pushing a stroller with a laughing child inside. She giggled along with Abeyo as they made their way through the bright day.

"Bo-dab-bee" Abeyo said trying to get Hinata's attention

"What's wrong…?" Hinata said looking his direction

She gasped and saw a dopey blonde boy grinning and running towards the Hyuuga girl. This boy was none other than the number one hyper active knucklehead ninja, Naruto.

Hinata began to blush deeply then quickly swung her head towards Abeyo.

"Please let him not see me… Hinata whispered. Hinata was still recovering from her sleeping problems, though her eyes looked well, her bags were still heavy.

"HEY HINATA" Naruto screamed from a distance

Hinata felt a poking on her back. Her face flushed in a bright shade of red. She turned her head slowly and saw a dopey grin staring at her.

"O-Oh hello N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said her face getting redder by the second.

"Hey" Naruto said kneeling in front of the stroller. "Is this the kid that drove Kiba and Shino insane?" Naruto got right in front of Abeyo's face and started to baby talk him.

"Who's an evil master mind" Naruto said in a baby voice "Who's an evil master mind?"

"You are…yes you are"

Hinata began to giggle slightly. Naruto grinned to himself then stood up and faced Hinata.

"Hey Hinata I was wondering…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head slightly blushing. "Maybe you could…you know use some help with Abeyo"

"Umm….." Hinata said shakily recalling what happened when Kiba and Shino tried babysitting.

"So…" Naruto said then gulped "Maybe you, me and Abeyo can do something…you know together…"

Hinata felt her face turn a tomato red.

"Is he…" Hinata thought to herself "Is he…. Asking me on a date?"

"M-maybe we c-can watch a movie over m-my place" Hinata said just looking at her feet

"Oh-yew" Abeyo screamed clapping his hands.

"Is see Abeyo really likes the idea… so I'll come around seven or so" Naruto said his face turning to its original color.

Hinata nodded, her face was red and had a blank expression.

Naruto spread a huge smile across his face said Bye to Hinata then ran off.

"Abeyo…" Hinata said blankly "…you just got me a date with Naruto-kun …."

"AYE" Abeyo screamed throwing his hands in the air.

&

Hinata sat patiently on the couch with Abeyo sitting on her lap. Hinata bite her lip tightly then looked at the clock.

7:11 (ha-ha…. Seven eleven….)

"Oh no… what if his doesn't make it…." Hinata said looking at the child on her lap "What if he stands me up…"

Abeyo looked at her blankly, then reached up and gave Hinata a big wet kiss on her cheek. Hinata giggled then hugged him.

"Thank you… that makes me feel so much better"

DING DONG DING DONG

"Oh my goodness" Hinata sat straight with Abeyo. She ran down the hallway, and felt Abeyo bouncing up and down in her arms. She quickly opened the front door and saw Naruto leaning against the door way.

"Hey Hinata…" He said smoothly

"H-hello Naruto-k-kun" Hinata said shakily

'P-please come in"

&

Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch watching the glowing magic box. Abeyo laid on Hinata's chest rubbing his head against it. (The little pervert).

Hinata sighed softly and put her head back on the couch.

"Picky-boo" Abeyo said tugging on Hinata's collar.

'You want to play picky- boo" Hinata said turning Abeyo, now they were face to face

"Ok..."

Hinata playfully covered her eyes as Abeyo laughed cheerfully. She flipped her hands over and smiled.

"Picky-boo" Hinata said almost giggling

Abeyo clapped happily then grabbed Hinata's hands and forcing them over her eyes once more. He pulled back until her palms almost touched him.

"PICKY-BOO" Abeyo yelled cheerfully.

Naruto looked at them, and then smiled.

"Aw…that's so cute" Naruto said softly.

Hinata pulled Abeyo up until his head rested on her shoulder.

"It's his favorite game…" Hinata said a little quieter rocking Abeyo from side to side.

'You guys really are close aren't you?"

"Yeah…." Hinata said smiling

"I've never been so close to someone before" Naruto said lying back.

Hinata frowned then looked the opposite way.

She continued until she felt something warm and soft rest on her palm where she held Abeyo. She swung her sideways and saw Naruto very close to her face.

"I really want to find out" Naruto said in a hushed voice.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said also pulling her face in.

Their lips were centimeters away. They kept pulling in until……

DING DOND DING DONG DING DONG

Hinata stood up quickly then blushed deeply.

"I-I guess I have to get the door" She said bouncing up a bit to get a better grip on Abeyo

She rushed down the hallway in a state a shock.

She was actually going to kiss Naruto…. The love of her life.

Hinata quickly opened the door. It revealed a tall skinny woman about in her 40's.

She had long frizzy blonde that went down to her waist. She was wearing a leather brown jacket with a black shirt underneath, with a matching skirt.

The woman gasped at Hinata then quickly grabbed Abeyo out of her arms.

"ABEYO" Hinata said gasping

She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and then Naruto appeared next to Hinata.

"Hinata who is this woman and why does she have Abeyo" Naruto said as quickly as possible.

"For your information" The woman said holding Abeyo more tightly to her chest.

"I'm this child's mother"


	4. Mother vs Mother

"I'm this child's mother"

"I'm this child's mother"

Hinata and Naruto stood in shock at the woman's statement.

Suddenly Hinata began to get all tense. She cupped her hands into fists and shook them slightly.

"HEY LISTEN LADY YOU CAN'T JUST COME HERE AND TAKE HIM AWAY JUST LIKE THAT" Naruto screamed.

"Listen I appreciate taking care of Abeyo" The woman said almost emotionless. As soon Hinata heard the woman's voice and bubbling fury started to form in her stomach.

"But he's mine and I have a right to take as I please…."

The next moments were like a blur. Hinata swiftly spun next to the mother, spun again to the mother's back grabbing Abeyo; she forced Chakra to her feet and nailed the woman in her back. The woman fell forward and slammed into the wall next to the door. Hinata tightly held Abeyo to her chest. The anger against the woman blinded her as Hinata panted. Naruto stood there looking from Hinata to the mother wondering what was going on in shock. The woman shakily and weakly pushed herself off the ground on stared at the Hyuuga. The hardness of the wall and the force of the kick caused the mother's forehead to start gushing blood.

"YOU KNOW" The woman screamed though pain. "I CAN CALL THE COPS FOR ATTACKING ME AND REFUSING TO GIVE ME BACK MY BABY.

"How could you do this to him…?" Hinata said in a low voice, holding Abeyo closer to her.

"Hinata…." Naruto said looking at her

"What are you saying?" The mother hissed

"You left your 1 year old child on the doorstep of some one you never even saw before…." Hinata said staring at the ground.

"You could of left him on a homicidal psycho's porch ….do you know what you could of put him though…."

Naruto looked at Hinata in amazement. He had never seen her so…..mad….so……aggressive.

"YOU DON'T DESEVE THE TITLE "MOTHER" Hinata yelled shooting her head up.

"YOU COULD KILLED HIM, A MOTHER IS SUSPOSE TO PROTECT HER CHILD NOT LEAVE THEM ON STRANGER'S DOORSTEPS."

The woman was now shaking; tears were sliding her as she trembled. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her palms.

"You're right" She sobbed not taking her face out of her hands making her voice a bit muffled.

"I don't deserve to take care of Abeyo….I don't even deserve to be his mother….I don't deserve"

As the mother cried into the darkness of her palms she felt something warm rubbing her back. She slowly picked up her head and saw Hinata, Abeyo still in her arms, kneeing down next to her rubbing her back in comfort. Her eyes were filled with softness.

"Calm down now" Hinata said to the mother.

"You made a mistake; it's a part of motherhood"

Hinata slowly helped the woman to her feet and handed Abeyo to her.

"I believe that people can change, that includes you" Hinata with a serious face.

Still sobbing the woman embraced the Hyuuga and soon Abeyo joined in.

"Thank you, thank you so much…." She paused for a second and Hinata broke free from the hug and looked at her with a smile.

"Hinata… my name is Hinata"

"My name is Yuki, and you're in my eternal gratitude" Yuki said in a warm voice.

"Good bye"

Yuki turned the opposite direction and started to way down the pathway.

"Goodbye Abeyo…" Hinata said waving sadly


	5. Mother vs Mother extra scene

PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT FOR SOME REASON ONE PART OF THE STORY WAS CUT OFF HERE'S THE REST OF MOTHER VS MOTHER

PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT FOR SOME REASON ONE PART OF THE STORY WAS CUT OFF HERE'S THE REST OF MOTHER VS MOTHER

Naruto (finally he does something) slowly walked to Hinata and put a comforting arm around her. Hinata buried her face into his shirt sobbing

PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT FOR SOME REASON ONE PART OF THE STORY WAS CUT OFF HERE'S THE REST OF MOTHER VS MOTHER

"MOMMY"

Hinata head shot up almost hitting Naruto's. She looked back and saw in amazement Yuki still walking down the sidewalk, but Abeyo was hanging off her shoulder reaching from what direction it looked like…..Hinata.

"MOMMY" He called again

"My goodness…." Hinata said looking at him with shock "t-that's he's first word"

"He said to me…"

Yuki suddenly stopped and turned to face the two genin.

"I can't break such a relation like this" Yuki called out in the distance

"Hinata would you like to be the godmother of Abeyo"

Hinata gasped. She was only 12 how could she be a godmother.

"Don't worry about your age" She called

"You're the only one I can trust with him"

Hinata smiled and called out.

"I'll only be the godmother if you can be the best mom ever to Abeyo"

"Dear," She said "It was all ready taken by someone"

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other puzzled.

"Who" Hinata called out

"You"


	6. Timeskip Surpise

You thought I was done huh…

**You thought I was done huh…. Well so did I but since everyone seemed to love the series… (And my last few stories barely got any reviews) I have decided to continue with Substitute Mother… even though I have no ideas**

The seventeen year old sat on her bed and sighed heavily.

"Today's Mission was so hard" Hinata said wearily as she took off her shoes. She fell back onto her bed. Her long purple/black hair lay beneath her as she tried to relax.

After a while she got up and began to walk downstairs. Hinata walked to her living room and saw a horrible mess. Trash was covering the floor and empty bowls everywhere.

To kill some time Hinata began to pick up the bags of chips and cans. While making her way to the kitchen she dropped a can and it rolled under the couch.

Hinata sighed and placed the trash on a table and kneed next to the couch and placed her and to tried and relocated the can. She waved her hand back and forth but felt nothing but carpet. Hinata reached deeper and felt a plastic round object. Getting a good grip on it she pulled and found a very dusty baby bottle.

"Where in the world…." Hinata stopped then suddenly remembered.

"Abeyo…." Hinata sat there remembering the infant that used to be hers. She remember when her and Abeyo would play peeky-boo for hours. Hinata recalled when Kiba and Shino were babysitting and ended up with Shino's back covered in puke and Kiba yelling

"I TELL YOU HE'S A DEMON CHILD"

Hinata giggled to herself then her smile slowly faded.

"I haven't seen him since Yuki came" Hinata whispered softly "I wonder if she took my words" Hinata felt a lump come into her throat then forcefully swallowed it.

"Come on Hinata" She scolded herself "He belongs with his mother…not you"

The next few days were Hinata was in her own little Hinata world. She could only think about Abeyo and what could have happened to him. Was he happy…..was he getting enough love…..was he alive?

One Friday night Hinata slumped on her bed wearing a light blue tank top and even lighter blue pants. A rubber band in her mouth she cupped her hair in her hands and put it in a messy bun. Hinata slumped on her bed and sighed heavily.

DING DONG DING DONG

Hinata slowly turned her head to her clock

11:34

"Who would be knocking at this time?" She asked herself as she made her way to her front door. Hinata opened the door and saw two very tall men both looked about 20. One had spiky black hair with a bandage covering his right eye. The other had blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hello, are you Hinata Hyuuga?" said the man with black hair very seriously

"Um….y-yes" Hinata said very nervous

"Come on Kid" The blonde man said looking at the other's man ankles

Hinata followed his glare and saw a little boy was hiding behind the spiky haired man's leg. The child looked about six and had light tan with light brown hair. The boy looked very nervous and was shaking violently.

"Who is this child?" Hinata asked sternly

The blonde man looked at her with a very serious face.

"You should know the face of your own godson"

Hinata looked from the man to the shaking child.

"A-Abeyo" She said in disbelief "What's going on here?"

"Yuki Shimari has just passed away" said the spiky black haired man "And we are placing Abeyo Shimari under your care"


	7. Kiba's nightmare

Hinata stared at Abeyo then to the blonde man

Hinata stared at Abeyo then to the blonde man.

"Yuki…..died?" Hinata said in shock

"Yes and we understand you are the godmother" He said

"Well yes I am" Hinata said in soft voice

"Well we leave him in your care" The black haired man said pushing the trembling boy forward and walked away with the blonde man.

Hinata bent down next to Abeyo while he flinched.

"W-who are you" Abeyo said in small voice

"Abeyo" Said Hinata kind of shocked that he didn't remember who she was. "I've known you since you small"

"I w-want my mommy: Abeyo said beginning to cry

Hinata didn't know what to do. Her chest was filled with sadness and pity towards the crying boy.

"Come on" Hinata said holding her hand towards Abeyo "Let's get something to eat, you must be hungry"

(Inside the Hyuuga Kitchen)

Abeyo sat on a very high black stool sniffling violently, as Hinata placed a rice ball in front of him. Abeyo grabbed it slowly and took a huge bit, as Hinata sat next on the stool next to him.

"Thank you Mrs.Hyuuga" Abeyo sat sob fully

"U-umm…it's Hinata, Abeyo" Hinata said weakly while thinking "MRS. HYUUGA?!"

"I'm I going to wive (I'm not making a spelling mistake Ok) you now?" Abeyo said turning towards Hinata.

"I guess so Abeyo" Hinata said sadly

There were a couple of minutes of silence.

"How about we take a walk around town" Hinata said as cheerfully as possible.

(In town)

Hinata walked in town with Abeyo clutching to the back of her pants.

"Abeyo" Hinata said softly "Calm down"

Hinata looked forward and saw a great white beast running towards her with a figure on it's back. Hinata immediately recognized them as Akamaru and Kiba. The dog ran up to Hinata and began lick her face without warning. Kiba laughed cheerfully until he realized the back of Hinata's pants was screaming. A small child ran from behind of her and scrambled up her chest. Hinata was holding the shaking in her arms as a confused Kiba stared at her.

"Kiba" Hinata said "You remember Abeyo"

"Abeyo" Kiba said in disbelief

"The demon child has come back to haunt me" Kiba screamed

Kiba's comment only made Abeyo cry harder. Hinata shot Kiba an angry look then began to comfort the crying child.

'Don't worry" Hinata said in a comforting voice "He's just a mean man."

Hinata looked at Kiba "Who also has flees"

"Hey" said the annoyed sixteen years old.

"S-scary monster" Abeyo sobbed on Hinata's shoulder.

"It's just a puppy" Hinata said putting Abeyo near Akamaru. The dog gave Abeyo a lick on his face and Abeyo immediately began to laughed and hug Akamaru's face.

"PUPPY" Abeyo screamed in delight

Hinata began to laugh as Kiba looked from Hinata to Abeyo. He then sighed

"Shino is not going to be happy….."

Yes, yes I no it was a short chapter but I'm having mental so now you the readers can put some ideas for Substitute Mother. If you have any ideas for plots for the story put it in your comment and I promise to read them all.

Thank for reading


End file.
